Happy Birthday Ichi
by JenSoma
Summary: Ever since they had returned from the Soul Society Ichigo and Rukia have been secretly dating And even thou they both loved each other they were still to head strong to tell each other Rukia decides that it was getting them no were and want to show him


RATED M FOR SEX. DON'T LIKE? THN DON'T READ!!!!!!!!

Ever since they had returned from the Soul Society Ichigo and Rukia have been secretly dating. And even thou they both loved each other they were still to head strong to show each other. Rukia decides that it was getting them no were and is going to show him just how much she truly loved him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a long day and one orange haired soul reaper was tired as hell. Not only did he spend most of the night before studying for a test, but one top of that he had fought about half a dozen Hollows since school let out. It was already dark out and all he wanted to do was lie on his bed and get some well needed sleep.

'Thank God it's Friday' Ichigo taught his walked down the path to the Kurosaki household. He took out his key from his pocket but before he got a chance to use it the door flung open. With only a second to react Ichigo quickly dodged the attack from his father.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled down at his father who was now on the ground. "Why is it every time I come home I have to fend for my life form my own dad." He continued.

"If you came home on time, I wouldn't have too." his father said with a smirk on his face.

"Do you two have to be so loud? Gzzs you're only a foot away from each other." Karin said from the doorway. "Anyway it's time to go, come on Yuzu." she said as she and her twin started the head for the car.

"Ichigo, your diner is on the table. Eat it before it gets cold. Oh and sorry that we won't be here for your birthday tomorrow" Yuzu yelled as she climbed into their family car fallowed by Karin.

Ichigo stood there in a daze. "Mind clueing me in on what's going on?" Ichigo asked his father as he stood up.

"The girls are going to a sleep over and I'm going to a medical convention at the local collage in the next town. Weren't you listing last night at dinner." his father explained.

"So I'm going to have the whole house to myself for my birthday?" He asked.

"I'd say your old ether now. But just because it's your 16th birthday it doesn't mean you go a throw a party. Got it?" he started walking to the car.

"Got it, No parties." Ichigo said a bit awake from the good news. Now he could sleep all day tomorrow to. That is if Rukia will let him.

"I'll be home sometime tomorrow night and the girls well be home around noon." he got into the car and started it. He pulled out, but before he drove off he yelled. "Don't distort my house,"

Ichigo didn't react to what his father said as he walked into his house. He started up the stairs to his room to go to bed. When he reached his room he found that Rukia was sitting on his bed with her legs crossed, reading some new manga she got from Orihime. He couldn't help but notice that she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. (Or should I say Yuzu's clothes.) Instead she had on a short black miniskirt and a black tank top that was cut way to low. He stood their and watched her for a few seconds before she noticed him.

"What are you staring at?" she spat a him.

"Your outfit?" he answered.

"What about it?" she asked.

"It's not something you normally wear." he said.

"I know, but if I have to wear it or your gift won't be as fun." she said as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Gift?" He said as he put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck.

"Yes, it is your birthday tomorrow after all and you did save my life back in the Soul Society. So I taught I should get you something nice." She said moving slightly away from him. Her hands moved from behind his head and into his big hands. She looked up at him and smiled. When he smiled back she took it as a sign and on her tip toes she kissed him on the cheek.

She bowed her head when she was flat on the ground to hind her blushing face. She knew it had to be redder then Renji's hair. Ichigo put his right hand under her chin and made her look at him. He then bent down and meet her lips with his. She put her hand behind his head and deepen the kiss. They finally broke when they needed air.

Ichigo smiled at her. "That was the best gift anyone could have gave me." he said into her ear.

Rukia laughed when she herd him.

"What?" he questioned her.

She pulled him over to his bed and made him sit on the end of in. "That wasn't your gift. You kissed me." She walked over to him and started to kiss him as passionately as she could. "This is your gift" she said as she forced him to lie down, but had his feet hang off onto the floor. She climbed on top of him and started to unbutton his shirt as she kissed him.

When all the buttons were undone she ran her hands over his bear muscular chest. She started to undo his pants buckle as she tailed kisses down his jaw line. She stopped kissing him and stood up to remove his pants. Ichigo sat up to help her.

When they were gone Rukia placed her hands on his shoulders ad he put his on her waist. He slowly pushed the top up and over her head to find that she had nothing under it. He stared at her beauty and couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Tonight I am yours. You may do as wish with me." She said as she slid off her skirt. She kissed him again and within seconds found his hands roaming over her breast.

She stopped him and told him to stand up and he did just that. She kneeled own in front of him and pulled down his boxers that were now to tight for him to wear. She looked at his length with wide eyes. She took it into her hands, and started to lick it's tip. This small notion made Ichigo moan. Rukia hared him and loved it. She stared to move her hand up and down his staff while gently sucking the tip. Gaining speed with each pump.

Ichigo's eyes were closed tight. He moaned louder with each stoke of Rukia's hand on his manhood. He knew he was going to cum soon. After the best minute of his life Ichigo decided to say something.

"Aaahh. . . . Rukia. . . .I'm going to. . ." Ichigo didn't get to finish his sentence before he came in Rukia's mouth. She simply smile and cleaned herself and Ichigo's staff off.

When he was clean, Ichigo sat on the bed and pulled Rukia over to him. They started kissing as soon as their lips were close. Ichigo laid her down onto the bed and moved on top of her. He trailed kisses down her jaw line and down to her breast. To went to her left breast and took as much of it into his mouth as he come. It was now Rukia's turn the moan. She love the way he was lightly nibbling on her harden flesh. She loved it even more when he moved over to her right side and repeated his actions.

"You ready?" Ichigo asked looking up at her when he done playing with breast. She shyly nodded and he moved down to her core. He slipped off her panties and opened her legs. Rukia blushed with embarrassment as he looked at he.

"Stop staring!" Rukia said putting her hand over her opening to hide it.

Ichigo bent down and moved her hand. "But your just so beautiful Rukia." He ended his sentence by liking the outside of her core.

"OOOOOO. . .Ichigo!" she moaned as he continued to lick around and inside of her. He licked her nod as he slid in his index finger. "AAAAHHHHH" he heard her scream as he added a second finger into her and began to pull them out then back in.

"Does that mean you like?" he playfully asked her feeling her tighten around his fingers. "Or should I stop?" he said before going back down on her.

"Don't you dare stop Kurosaki. I'm almost . . .AAAAHHHHH" Rukia yelled as she came. Ichigo waited a few seconds until he pulled out his finger and licked them clean. He looked down at Rukia who was trying to caught her breath. He smile as her bent down and kissed her. She could herself on his lips and she loved it.

Ichigo ran his hand down her side as he kissed her. "Are you ready?" he asked her she nodded and he got up on his knees and reached over the his side dresser and opened it. He pulled out a condom and slipped it onto his length. He put himself at her entrance and placed his hands on her waist.

Rukia closed her eyes and grabbed onto the sheets. "Please go easy, Ichigo."

"I'll go in quick, ok." she nodded. "Just let me know went you want me to go on."

"Ok." she said.

Ichigo quickly entered her. She didn't yell or scream but he could see that she was in a lot of pain. He bent over and kissed her to try to help her relax.

"Ok, I think you can go now." she said after a minute or two.

Ichigo nodded and sat back up. He slowly pulled out of her and then pushed back in. Rukia still looked to be in pain, but it soon when away and she begin to move along with him. They both moaned as they felt each other coming closer to their climax. All it took was a few more thrust and they came together in one big moan.

Ichigo fell onto his elbows just over Rukia. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a deep kiss. She forced him to roll over so she was on top and continued to kiss him. Ichigo broke the kiss and looked up at her.

"That was the best, Rukia. I love you." he said placing his hand on the side of her face.

"I love you too, Ichigo, but their not done yet." she said with some hat of an evil smile. "You did all the work its my turn now." she said as she went to get anther condom from his dresser. "Do you mind if I put it on for you?"

"Be my guest." he said.

She took it out of the wrapper and with her hands set it on top, but used her mouth to slide it the rest of the way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo and Rukia went back and fort, taking turns on top. They finally tried fell asleep. They wrapped each in their others arms. As soon as they closed their eyes they heard a loud ringing noise from the closet. Ichigo groaned as Rukia got up and walked over and picked up her phone.

"Ichigo we got to go!" She said digging in the closet for something to put on.

"Must we?" Ichigo said not to happy about this. He walked over to her picking up his clothes as he passed them.

"I'll make it up to you when we get back." She placed a kiss on his check. "Now come on. Lets go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you enjoyed my fic. No flameing please.


End file.
